


Flustered Flower

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri, weird idea from a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Idea that came to me while sleep deprived: Riko's not sure how to deal with Mari's teasing.





	Flustered Flower

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those ideas that come to me when I can't sleep in the middle of the night/early morning. Not stuff I'd normally write, but that I just have to give a go anyway. 
> 
> I don't know why it always seems to be these rarepair ideas that show up, as I don't really any special investment in this ship.

"Good morning, Riri~" Mari's perky voice rang out.

"Good morning, Mari-san," Riko said as calmly as she could. For Riko felt like she was constantly flustered around Mari these days.

It had started with Yoshiko. She had been the first to call Riko 'Riri', for whatever reason. Maybe she thought it was poetic, or dramatic, or something. It was sometimes hard to get what was going on in Yoshiko's mind.

But it could also be interpreted as 'Lily', and Riko had read enough... er... _enough_ that she knew what lilies could signify. One might say it was something she thought about fairly often.

While it was slightly embarrassing to be called out to like that, she was fairly certain Yoshiko didn't have anything like that in mind when she said it. For all her talk of fallen angels and dark powers, Yoshiko was a sweet, innocent girl. So Riko hadn't made a big deal out of it.

Then Mari had picked it up, and also started calling Riko 'Riri'. Considering Mari was bilingual, Riko was sure she had to know. There was also something in how she said it. Riko could just tell. Mari knew exactly what she was saying, and was doing it on purpose. To tease Riko.

Was this how the rich toyed with the poor? Just because she was pretty, blonde, wealthy, busty, cute, and... and pretty. Riko knew she was hopelessly plain in comparison, but that was no excuse for playing with someone's heart. She shouldn't have to take this. But how on Earth would she even attempt to make Mari stop?

Mari was currently very engaged in something or other she had brought along. She was rummaging through a bag, and Riko couldn't tell what was in it, but the way Mari was humming indicated she was very pleased with it. Then Mari noticed Riko looking at her, and raised her golden eyes to meet Riko's. She grinned, and did a little playful wave. Riko hurriedly looked away, and tried to ignore the way she was blushing. Somehow it was hard to focus on writing this melody. Maybe it had been a mistake to work on it in the clubroom, but it was usually quiet this early. Usually.

Could she just ask Mari to stop calling her 'Riri'? No, that would be weird. Especially since she hadn't protested when Yoshiko started. Then she would have to explain _why_ she didn't want Mari to say it. Which would be really awkward. What if the subject of how Riko knew these things came up? No one knew of her collection. At least she thought so. Maybe Mari did? Maybe Mari had her own? Then they could trade and share... wait, no, what was she thinking!?

No one could know. They'd just think she was weird. Perverted, even. Even though it wasn't her fault that girls were so cute, and so cute together. It was only natural to-  _No, stop it Riko, not here_ , she quickly chastised herself. She had a music sheet to finish.

"Hey, Riri~" Mari called out to her, and Riko looked up to see Mari was right across the table from her all of sudden. Riko jumped a little, and Mari's grin grew a little wider. "Here, try this on!" she said, and leaned over the table to hand Riko something. Riko's instinct was to retreat, but she resisted it, and accepted Mari's offering. It was a ribbon. A hair ribbon, to be specific, arranged a bit like a pink flower. She gave Mari a puzzled look, but Mari just nodded encouragingly at her and said: "Go on~"

Riko figured there was no harm in it, and got out a small mirror so she could put it on properly. She affixed it on her left side, opposite from her hair clip. If she had worn one of her prettier clips today it probably would have complimented the ribbon flower better, but since it was just to try it on, it was probably fine.

"Marvellous! Cute!" Mari exclaimed so enthusiastically that Riko jumped again. "You look just a like a princess!" Riko wondered if there was something wrong with Mari's eyes.

"You're exaggerating..." Riko said, fully aware that she had started blushing again. Yet she couldn't deny that Mari looked genuinely pleased.

"Now, if I could also get you into a dress," Mari said in a quieter tone, and Riko wasn't sure if she heard her right.

"W-what did you say?" There was no way Riko was getting into a dress unless it was for a live show, a recital, or going to a wedding or something like that.

"Oh, nothing, nothing~" Mari said, waving her hand dismissively, and smiling cleverly.

Riko felt like she was being toyed with again. "Geez, why do you have to tease me so much?" she said with a sigh, without really thinking it over first.

"Hm..." Mari placed a finger on her chin as if she was giving it some serious thought. "Well, you're such a cute girl, it's hard to resist~" was the answer she settled on.

"I... I-I'm not..." Riko stammered forth, her cheeks getting really bright. Gah, why was her heart beating so fast?

"Does it bother you?" Mari asked playfully.

"I... um... y-yes, of course! O-of course it does," Riko said. Obviously it was bothersome. No one liked being teased. That was just common sense.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Mari said. Was there a hint of sincerity in there? "Well, let me make it up to you!" Mari was right back into cheerful mode. "How about I take you on a dinner date tonight? Yes?"

"I... w-what? Dinner? D-d-date?" Riko's mind couldn't keep up. What sort of an outrageous suggestion was that?

"Exactly! Just you and me~" To Riko's ears the way Mari said that sounded very suggestive. She felt like she had read at least half a dozen stories similar to this. "What do you say?" Mari asked again.

"I... I'm not sure..." Riko said, which was absolutely the truth. She wasn't even sure what was going on.

"Oh? Do you have other plans perhaps?" Mari asked. "Or maybe you... don't... want to...?" It was like a small crack had appeared in Mari's facade, and a trace of insecurity slipped into that last sentence.

Did Riko want to go? It was weird thinking of being alone with someone who kept teasing her so much. Someone so bright and brilliant, that it was hard to take her eyes off of. Her mind wanted to say it was a bad idea, but her heart...

"I guess... I can go..." she answered shyly. She didn't have any plans, though it might be strange to spring this on her parents. Just saying she was going out with a friend was probably good enough. And she was curious, even if she couldn't say exactly about what.

"Excellent~!" Mari lit up again as if someone had flipped her light switch. Then the bell rang. "I'll pick you up after school then. Be ready by five. Bye~" She grabbed her bag, and blew a kiss at Riko before closing the door behind her.

Riko's head fell onto the table. She knew she also had to go, but her face, brain, and everything felt like they were overheating. What the hell had just happened? What had she just agreed to? She wasn't even sure she could claim it had seemed like a good idea at the time.

What was she going to do? What was she going to wear?


End file.
